


Fluffball

by morganoconner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-23
Updated: 2009-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was in response to the Quick Fire – Warm & Fuzzy challenge over at the <a href="http://deancastiel.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://deancastiel.livejournal.com/"></a><b>deancastiel</b> community.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fluffball

**Author's Note:**

> This was in response to the Quick Fire – Warm & Fuzzy challenge over at the [](http://deancastiel.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://deancastiel.livejournal.com/)**deancastiel** community.

“Cas…what is _that?_ ” Dean asked with a raised eyebrow, staring down at the white ball of fluff that had pounced at his foot the moment he’d entered the motel room.

Castiel, he noted, actually looked sheepish. Before this exact moment, Dean hadn’t thought that was an expression angels knew how to wear. Suddenly, he was a little more wary.

“Cas?” he asked again.

“It is one of God’s creatures,” the angel began in his best ‘will-of-God’ voice (which, it must be said, had little effect on Dean anymore), “most commonly referred to as a ‘kitten’.”

“Yes, I can see that.” Dean glanced again at the fuzzy creature, which had stopped batting at his foot and instead was now chasing a shadow of a bug on the opposite wall. “What I meant was, what is it doing _here?_ ”

“It is in need of a home.”

Dean’s eyebrows shot up and he stared for a good long moment at Castiel. Upon determining that the angel was serious (and really, when was he not?), he pinched the bridge of his nose. “You picked up a stray kitten, brought it here, and expected me to take care of it? Uh, newsflash, Cas, I live in motels, eat diner food every night, and make a non-living by shooting the crap out of evil things…when I’m not being dragged to and from hell or saving the world from the devil. Occasionally, I’m joined on hunts by my very own guardian-angel-turned-lover, and on very rare occasions, I get visits from my evil-but-not-really-evil brother. What about my life screams ‘cat lover’ to you?”

Castiel shifted, still wearing that sheepish expression, though now it was tinged with a hint of sadness, and damn it, Dean could just _tell_ he was about to pull out the puppy-dog eyes. “His mother was killed by a drunk driver last night. And his only other littermate has already been taken in by a nice family who passed by. He’s all alone, with no one to care for him, and I just thought…” He trailed off, and yep, there were the eyes. Dean _hated_ the eyes. “Never mind, I will take him to the animal shelter in the morning. I apologize, I had no right to expect you to take him in and care for him, and you are correct…you’re life is far too hectic for such a small, needy creature.”

“Oh, for the love of…” Dean sighed as he walked across the room and bent down to the fuzzy kitten, holding his hand out for it to sniff at and bat with one tiny paw. He picked it up, cradling it in his arms, marveling at how tiny it was, no bigger than the palm of his hand.

The kitten yawned, a tiny mewling sound, and blinked up at him with giant blue eyes. He was lost. Instantly. “Well,” he said gruffly after a moment, not looking up (and so not seeing the smirk on Castiel’s face that the angel quickly hid away), “I guess taking care of one cat can’t be too hard. I mean, cats are pretty self-reliant, right? And we can probably sneak it in and out of motels easy enough, it can’t bark anyway, which is a big plus. And I guess feeding it won’t be too hard, I mean, the thing _has_ to eat less then Sammy, and I kept him fed for years. So…I guess it can stay. For now.”

Cas smiled warmly in that way that always made Dean’s knees go all goopy and his heart go all glowy, and suddenly he decided that taking on the kitten was the best decision he’d made all year. “I’m glad you’re willing to give it a chance. I’ll feel better, knowing you have some companionship when I am away on a mission for God, and he truly did need a home.”

Dean didn’t reply, too busy using his free hand to pet the tiny, now sleeping fluffball in his arms. “Damn thing is pretty cute,” he finally said.

“What will you name him?” Castiel asked.

Dean remembered the giant blue eyes. He smirked up at the angel. “He’s the perfect little Cas Jr.”

-  



End file.
